


Lev's Birthday

by ArtisticAnimeThot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Crossdressing, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticAnimeThot/pseuds/ArtisticAnimeThot
Summary: It was Lev's birthday and Yaku had a surprise for him.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Kudos: 57





	Lev's Birthday

Top Lev

Bottom Yaku

\--------------------------------

Yaku quietly walks inside Lev's room and called out for the taller male. Lev walked out the bathroom and sat down on the bed eyes glued to the older male. Yaku took off Lev's jacket he'd took months ago and put it on the floor as he turned on a random playlist Kuroo sent to him.

"Shut up and don't say anything." Yaku said as he made his way closer to the younger male.

Yaku quietly moved his hips to beat as he made his way over to Lev.

Lev watched as Yaku's skirt moved with his hips with every step he took. When Yaku had finally gotten closer to Lev he dropped onto his knees and traced a finger over the bulge in Lev's shorts.

"Yaku San? What are you doing?" Lev asked as he felt the older male unzip his pants.

"What does it look like I'm doing." Yaku replied "I'm gonna suck you off."

Lev's eyes widened as he felt Yaku's mouth on his tip. Yaku then began swirling his tongue around Lev's tip causing the taller male to let out a groan as he shifted onto the bed. Yaku then proceeded to take even more of the shaft into his mouth. Which was extremely hard for him being that Lev was so big and his mouth was so tiny.

Yaku could only get half of it in before it was already reaching his throat. He was regretting his decision of even trying to suck Lev off but he'd already started so he might as well finish the job.

"Need some help?" Lev asked as he looked down at Yaku struggling to take more of the shaft into his mouth. Yaku growled onto his dick glaring up at the younger male before he took more of the shaft into his mouth with a loud moan.

He closed his eyes and started to bob his head up and down on Lev's shaft. Lev let out a low groan as he propped himself on his bed. As Yaku bobbed his more as he arched his back letting Lev see a glimpse of his pink laced panties which were soaking wet with precum. This caused Lev to get even harder.

He grabbed onto Yaku's hair and started moving the older male's head up and down causing Yaku to gag. Yaku moaned onto Lev's base before pulling his head away.

Yaku moaned as he closed his eyes and coughed before crawling into the taller boys lap. 

"Le-" Before Yaku could say anything Lev pulled him into a kiss. Lev wrapped his arms around Yaku's tiny waist before sticking his tongue into the older boys mouth.

He pulled away a few minutes later with a string of saliva still connecting their tongue's together. Yaku looked up at the taller boy and blushed.

Yaku's cheeks were flushed and they got even redder when he felt Lev's hands move up his waist and stop at his nipples.

"Lev.~"

Lev hummed a response into Yaku's ear before pinching the smaller boy's nipples. Yaku let out another small moan and burried his face into Lev's shoulder.

"Yaku san don't cover your face. I want to hear your beautiful sounds.~" Lev whispered as he rubbed a finger over Yaku's perky nipple causing the smaller boy to squirm underneath him as he moved his hips up against Lev's groin.

Lev licked Yaku's ear before trailing his tongue down the older male's neck and chest stopping down where his hands were. He leaned down and kissed Yaku's pink nipple before attaching his mouth onto the rosy bud while the played with the other one. Yaku moaned as he felt Lev bite down on kiss skin. 

"Lev... Can you take off you shirt?" Yaku asked as he pulled on the taller male's shirt.

Lev slapped Yaku's ass before grabbing onto it.

"Don't order me around." Lev replied as he played with Yaku's panties. Yaku stayed quiet as he looked down at bed bed.

As Lev played with Yaku's bottom half he felt a butt plug inside Yaku. A devilish smirk appeared on his face before he slipped his hands behind Yaku. He pulled onto the end of the buttplug and started thrusting it inside Yaku over and over again causing low whimpers to escape from the younger male's mouth.

"You're so cute Yaku San.~" Lev whispered as he thrusted the plug back inside Yaku's tight hole once more. Yaku let out a moan before clawing his nails into Lev's backside.

After a few more minutes of teasing Lev pushed Yaku onto the bed and pulled off the shorter male's seeping wet panties.

Yaku moaned as he felt Lev's hand wrap around his base as he started to jerk him off. Yaku arched his back as he came all over the taller male's hand with a loud cry.

Lev flipped the smaller male around and pulled out Yaku's plug. Yaku whined at the loss and moved his hips back begging Lev to insert himself inside of his empty hole.

Lev stared at Yaku's clenching hole before placing his hands around Yaku's waist and inserting himself in. Yaku let out loud broken moans as he arched his back.

"Ngh Lev you're so big.~" Yaku moaned out "I feel so full when you're inside me..."

Lev laughed before slamming into Yaku's hole.

"You're still saying that after the countless times we've had sex?" Lev asked as he thrusted inside Yaku once more earning a loud moan from the older male.

Yaku tried to reply to the giant with a shut up but instead he replied with another loud moan as he arched his back and clenched onto Lev's length.

Lev slammed into Yaku once more before leaning down and biting onto the smaller boys neck. Yaku let out a small whimper as he moved his hips back begging Lev to thrust inside of him again.

Lev took the hint and begin thrusting into Yaku over and over again slamming into the smaller males hole with no mercy. For the next few minutes all you could hear was skin slapping against skin and Yaku's loud moans from Lev pounding into him over and over again with no mercy. As the bed creaked from all the movement.

Yaku arched his back and burried his face into the pillows as he cried out in pleasure. One of Lev's hands made their way down to Yaku's dick and he started to jerk off the smaller male causing Yaku to cum all over Lev's hand.

Lev's thrusts became more sloppy soon after. He thrusted into Yaku one last time before cumming inside him. When Lev finally pulled out the rest of the smaller male's body fell onto the bed.

"You better of enjoyed that." Yaku said "Because this is the only time I'm EVER doing this ."

"Hehe thank you Yaku san! This has been the best birthday ever." Lev replied as he cuddled the smaller male. Yaku smiled and kissed Lev's cheek.

"Happy Birthday Lev. I love you." Lev smiled

"I love you too Yaku san." The giant replied. Yaku soon fell asleep with his face burried into Lev's chest.


End file.
